


No swearing Dan

by skittles1405



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles1405/pseuds/skittles1405
Summary: Dan and Phil are making a video and things take a surprising turn. ;)Originally posted on my wattpad @_Hoodles_





	No swearing Dan

"Hey guys! Today's gonna be a special day, as I have a very special guest with us!" Phil said, smiling to the camera.  
Dan slid into view, as he did for every cooking video. "Of course it's Dan, who else would it be?" Phil laughed, looking at Dan, his eyes twinkling.  
Dan's breath caught. It did every time Phil looked at him- but Dan couldn't help it. He was still amazed that the boy from the other side of the camera wanted to be with him. And, honestly, all of Dan's 2009 feelings had never vanished, they were still there, still burning with the same passion. Of course, he'd never let Phil know that though, so he took a deep breath and smiled along with Phil towards the camera, "It's not like we have any other fucking friends."  
"Dan! You can't say that on this channel!" Phil laughed, scolding him.  
"Can't you just bleep it out? Its habit now, I'll never be able to stop!" Dan said, looking at Phil, pouting slightly.  
"I guess," Phil said, staring into Dan's eyes, searching him, before turning back to the camera, "Anyway guys, as today is Pie Day, I thought we should celebrate with some Delia Smith pie!"  
"Ah, I was wondering why you'd printed out so many pi symbols," Dan laughed at Phil, what an adorable dork.  
"And Dan, I came prepared with some pie trivia!" Phil said, pointing a finger at Dan with a serious face.  
"Of course you did," Dan said rolling his eyes, but inside his heart was melting. Of course he did, that was just the type of lovely person Phil was. "Alright, lets hear it quickly, I wanna get cooking!"  
"Alright, first question Daniel," Phil said, intimidating a game show host, "Who is believed to have made the first pie? The Grecians, Italians, or the Americans?"  
Dan sighed, This quiz was already off to a bad start. "Well, the Americans are lazy, so no. I feel like Grecians were way too into philosophy to care about something like pie. So the Italians?"  
"Nope! It was the Grecians! Try to redeem yourself with the next question. Okay, what's my favorite type of pie?" Phil asked, waggling his eyebrows.  
Dan's heart skipped a beat before answering, "You love apple pie all year round, but you especially love pumpkin in the fall, but you always get sick of it."  
Phil opened his mouth, as if Dan's response had shocked him. He stared at Dan wide eyed, then closed his mouth, he was at loss for words.  
Dan smiled at Phil before cheekily saying, "What? I pay attention."  
Phil had apparently gotten over his shock before smiling at Dan almost evilly, "You're right, Dan. But can you guess the final question for all or nothing points?"  
"Oh yeah, if it was as easy as the last one, I'm all for it," Dan said laughing.  
"Alright, you ready?" Dan nodded, "Okay, here goes, what are the first ten digits of pi?"  
Dan's face fell. Of course Phil would ask this question, he had no idea with math, he was clueless. But he had to try, if he didn't Phil would pout, and Dan hated when Phil pouted. "Alright lets see here. I think it's 7.86 then maybe..uh 22 then 12, oh and can't forget 666."  
"Not even close Dan," Phil said, laughing at him, "Pi doesn't even start with seven!"  
"Fuck!" Dan exclaimed, to which Phil rebuttaled, "Dan! Language!" while laughing.  
"Sorry, Phil. I just really thought that was it."  
"Oh pie me a river Dan," Phil said winking.  
"Did you just- you did. You made a pie pun. I'm out," Dan said, turning towards the door.  
"Aw, come on, Dan, you gotta admit, it was pretty funny."  
Dan smiled and shook his head smiling, "You're such an idiot."  
Phil smiled, and began to list of the ingredients for the pie. As he did this, Dan stared. He looked at Phil's lips, that had comforted Dan three years ago when he had had his first existential crisis. He looked at Phil's nose and how it curved perfectly downwards. His hair was as perfect as ever, soft and fluffy looking. He looked at Phil's eyes that always seemed to twinkle with laughter, eyes that were so blue he could drown in them, eyes that were actually staring back at him right now. Dan's blushed spread deep and quickly across his face.  
"Fuck," Dan muttered under his breath, he'd been caught red handed.  
"Dan! That's the third time you've sworn, and we haven't even started to bake yet!"  
"Oh! Phil, sorry I was just distracted..." Dan trailed off.  
Phil's lips curved upwards, and he straightened up, looking at Dan in the eyes. God he's so gorgeous was all Dan could think.  
"I have a game," Phil whispered quietly, making Dan second guess if he'd even heard him speak, "Wanna play?"  
"Uh..sure? What is it?"  
"Next time you swear, I'll surprise you somehow."  
"Uh, sure," Dan agreed slowly, then glanced back at the camera and clapped his hands together, "Anyways, back to baking! How we gonna make this bitch?"  
Before he realized what he'd even said, Phil's lips were on his own, crashing into him with a force he'd only hoped for, the shock quickly subsided and Dan began to kiss him back, moving his lips along with Phil's. Phil broke apart from Dan saying, "Don't swear again, you potato basket."  
"Fuck," was all Dan said back, smiling at Phil with love filled eyes.  
They were kissing again, Dan was smiling against it. He'd waited too long for this to happen, and he wasn't going to let it go so soon.  
Phil stepped away, looking at Dan, who stared back with as much love in his eyes as Phil had shock. Slowly, Dan walked towards the camera and shut it off, before turning back to Phil. Both boys smiled. Dan looked deeply into Phil's ocean eyes before saying six words, "I've waited three years for that," to which Phil responded by kissing him and whispering. "Me too."


End file.
